la curiosidad violo al gato
by i-chan.loveneko
Summary: kazemaru encontro un cuaderno, que jamas devio haber leido...a menos que hubiera querido terminar como un perbertido gay y deprabado...leanlo, les gustara ;D


**i-chan con un one shot que si no lo escribo seguramente explotare, me inspire en unas imágenes +18, que si todavía hay alguien con mente pura en esta página le aconsejo que no las vea XD**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, creo que ya lo he mencionado antes… ¿o no?, bueno de todas formas no lo es, porque si lo fuera, creo que añadiría un capítulo especial con este one shot XD**

**Ahora veamos como pudiera ser la vida, con una querida amiga fujoshi, seamos sinceras…a todo uke le hace falta una ;D**

* * *

><p>POV Kazemaru<p>

-buenos días…-entre a la aula y como de costumbre las primeras en llegar eran nada más ni nada menos que mis ya conocidas amigas i-chan y Dana san…la primera casi convulsionándose pensando en quien sabe que perversiones y la otra golpeándola cada 10 segundos pero al mismo tiempo desviando la mirada con una expresión entre pervertida y sicópata.

-hola kaze chan, ñyan!...-la chica de cabello hasta pasado los hombros con unos lentes y que por costumbre siempre terminaba diciendo ñyan al final de las oraciones dio un saltito y se lanzo a abrazarme

-h-hola…i-chan…Dana san…buenos días-la nombrada, con el cabello bien corto y sentada tranquilamente me saludo con una inclinación y una cálida sonrisa.

Como era de costumbre i-chan se me pegaba como lapa hasta que Dana san la golpeaba o la amenazaba con una caja de jugo "¿_cómo diablos hace eso?", _si, por que Dana era la única que podía ser capaz de matarte, torturarte y violarte con una caja de jugo o leche…

Empezaron a llegar el resto de mis compañeros…al principio no era más que una clase común y corriente…ver como i-chan se quedaba pensativa y se iba a según ella su mundo del lolypop, luego ver como Dana la picaba con un lápiz y le tiraba pedacitos de goma…esto le divertía, llego el recesó y como siempre i-chan salió corriendo para acosar al resto de los que según ella llamaba "ukes"… Dana tomo sus cuadernos en los cuales siempre escribía canciones o cosas por el estilo, pero uno de ellos se cayó y termino en el suelo. Lo levanté y estaba dispuesto a entregárselo, cuando note que estaba solo en salón…sin que me diera cuenta ya habían salido corriendo a quien sabe donde…tome el cuaderno y este se abrió en una página que me llamo la atención…

_"la noche picante de Kazemaru"… _

-¡¿Qué!..-mire la página… ¿a qué venía ese título?, con todo el dolor de mi alma empecé a leer el texto frente a mis ojos:

_"-ha, ha….-gemía pausadamente mientras el duro y mojado miembro de su amante lo embestía sin descanso, llenándolo hasta el tope que sus fluidos pre seminales…  
>-k-Kazemaru…-e-eres tan ha…e-estrecho…-apenas pronunciaba palabra, estaba excitado y caliente, las paredes anales del peli azul lo apretaban con tanta fuerza…gotas de sudor que los cubrían como un manto de seda…su piel brillante a la luz de la luna….<em>

Mi cara se podría comparar con un tomate bien maduro… ¡¿de dónde han sacado estas ideas!...aunque mi mente y mi sentido común me decían que dejara de leer… ¡DIOS ME AMPARE!...¡seguí leyendo!...

_-¡d-dame…m-más duro!...-rogaba a gritos…atrapando su cadera con sus piernas…como deseaba que lo llenara con ese liquido blanquecino que se extendía por todo su cuerpo…las lenguas danzaban un vals insaciable…y los cuerpos se rozaban sin pausa alguna, esperando el tan anhelado clímax…_

Y repito… ¡¿DE DONDE RAYOS SACARON ESTO!, pero no podía dejar de leer….

_-¡ME CORRO!...-aviso, corriéndose entre ambos abdomen, manchando sus cuerpos y la mejilla del contrario, esto lo éxito de sobremanera…soltando un gemido sordo y llenando su ser con el tal esperado néctar…con su ultima estocada…lo metió tan, tan profundo que sentía que lo partía en dos… ¿pero que importaba?...después de todo…esa fue la noche más picante de Kazemaru…y lo disfruto al máximo…"_

"fin"…

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y de mis manos se resbalo el tan especial cuaderno…mi mente empezó a dar vueltas… ¿¡DESDE CUANDO QUE SOY UKE!...o más bien…¡¿DESDE CUANDO SOY GAY?  
>¡¿Es que acaso perdieron el juicio!...voltee la pagina y para mi sorpresa… ¡Ho!, mas yaoi…pero ahora era de Fudo y kido… ¡¿FUDO Y KIDO! ¡¿Qué RAYOS SE FUMARON!...<p>

_"mi amor por ti es eterno"_

Me jodo en dios…voltee la pagina de nuevo y vi un Midorikawa por Hiroto

_"te amo más que al helado"_

¡¿ESO ES POSIBLE!...incluso recuerdo que ayer fuimos comer helado y para que no se le cayera, tiro a una viejecita hacia la calle…ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?...bueno no importa…¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA POR QUE NO PUEDO DEJAR DE LEER!

Y no solo había fic, no… ¡si no que también habían malditos dibujos!... ¡y la mayor parte eran míos!...cada página hacia que los colores se me subieran a la cabeza, creo que sin querer me estaba saliendo un poco de sangre de la nariz ¡ME ESTOY CONVIRTIENDO EN UN PERVERTIDO!

-¡hey Kazemaru! ¿Qué haces?...-¡diablos!...tenía que abrirse la puerta, dejando entrar al ruidoso de Midorikawa asustándome y que el dichoso libro se me cayera de las manos…-¿Qué es eso…?-miro hacia abajo…y a pesar de lo cruel y de mal gusto que sonara el libro se abrió en una maldita pagina con un maldito dibujo de Midorikawa siendo violado por… ¿por mi?… ¡¿ES QUE ES TAN DIVERTIDO JODERME!  
>-¡KAZEMARU PERVERTIDO!...-se sonrojo y retrocedió…¡yo no había hecho eso maldita sea!<br>-¡p-pero yo no…!  
>-¡eres un maldito degenerado, y más en sima me pones como uke!...-Salió corriendo… ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?...unas cascaditas salieron de mis ojos…definitivamente con la tal suelta lengua de Midorikawa ya me habría convertido en un gay degenerado en toda la escuela…<p>

"_señor Kazemaru ichirouta, le pedimos que se dirija a la oficina del director para una clase especial de sicología sobre su tendencia sexual"_

Si…había cavado mi propia tumba…¡ME LAS PAGARAN I-CHAN Y DANA SAN!

**FIN POV KAZEMARU**

En otro lugar:

-¿Dana, que paso con el cuaderno de fanfic?...  
>-m…creo que lo deje en el salón…espero que nadie lo vea...<br>-na… ¿Quién podría leerlo?...-lo que no sabían, es que ahora Kazemaru se había convertido en gay declarado en toda la escuela y ahora más de un chico se la pasaba acosándolo…y así comenzaron los días animados de Kazemaru siendo violado por la mayor parte del instituto…la moraleja es…

"_la curiosidad violo al gato…"_

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, por lo menos ahora saben lo que pasa con una amiga fujoshi...a mi me paso algo parecido...estaba dibujando yaoi en clases y el profe me lo vio y ya sabia lo que era, asi que me puse a hablar de yaoi con mi profe y mi amigo que se metio en la conversacion salio perdiendo por que el profesor le dijo que el hacia yaoi XD...asi que eso demuestra que con una amiga fujoshi las cosas pueden ser muuuy divertidas XD<strong>

**una cosa mas: necesito que me digan que pareja les gustaria que hiciera, por que tengo ideas pero necesito una pareja...eso es todo sayonara good bye!**_  
><em>


End file.
